


Averting Flashpoint

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Not for WestAllen fans, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Barry on the verge of creating Flashpoint gets a visit from Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, to talk him out of it and the results will effect everything from his relationship with Caitlin and Iris to the future itself.





	Averting Flashpoint

**Hey guys**

**So, my sequel story to Truth Revealed about the Lance sister's fic I did.**

**For those that might not have read that fic Sara is going by Dinah now in honor of Laurel, and returned to Star City full time alongside Oliver who she started a relationship with again.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Joe West's porch during the night

Hearing the door close Barry takes a few steps down with sitting down on the stairs and lets his thoughts drift to everything recently brought about from Zoom's reign of terror this past year, including losing his father to Hunter. Still can't shake that image out of his head is his dad getting murdered by Zoom. Which Barry knows from his mother's murder, he never will.

Picking up the sounds of an approaching vehicle Barry looks over to notice a motorcycle with two people on it, driving up to near the yard before stopping. The riders remove their helmets while getting off as Barry sees it is Oliver and Dinah. Oliver is in a brown jacket, gray T-shirt and blue jeans, with Dinah in her usual black leather jacket, blue tank top, and black jeans. Placing their helmets on the vehicle Oliver and Dinah walk over to the porch as Oliver sits beside Barry, and Dinah hops up onto a railing.

"Hey Ollie, Dinah" Barry says in greeting.

"Uh, how did you know I'm going by Dinah now? Only been back about a day" Dinah asks curiously.

"Oh sorry, slip of the tongue. We recently dealt with Zoom's army and I ran across an alternate universe doppelganger of you who was going by your sister's name, with preferring Dinah instead" Barry explains.

"Guessing she was evil and working with Zoom?" Oliver asks.

"Yep" Barry says.

"Well that's a cheery thought" Dinah replies dryly "Not like we haven't had enough problems in our life to turn us evil, however."

"True, I'm surprised I have not snapped at some point" Oliver says.

"Yeah surprised I haven't yet either" Barry says grimly.

"What happened to me alternate earth's doppelganger?" Dinah asks.

"Got sent back to Earth 2 along with the rest of the metahumans" Barry replies.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Oliver says compassionately.

"Thank you. Is that why you drove all the way out here though?" Barry asks.

"Partially, second Ollie needs sleeves on his suit and well to talk you out of doing something dumb like stopping Eobard from killing your parents with causing another problem to the timeline" Dinah replies.

"How… how did you know I was going to do that?" Barry asks in surprise.

"Well I know you can travel through time and it's what I would probably be thinking of doing right now" Oliver replies.

"Do you have any what it's like to? We won but it does not feel like it at all, feels like I've lost. I've already lost my mother, betrayed, put through two years of hardship… I just want to not hurt so much anymore. I want them back" Barry says fill of pain and grief.

"I get it, you feel like the universe owes you one" Oliver says understandingly.

"We are not gods Barry; we can't just go changing the time whenever we feel like it" Dinah says.

"Barry before you go change the timeline, is this really what your parents would approve of you doing? For mine, I really don't know but from everything you've told me I don't think either of your parents would approve of what your about to do" Oliver says, warmly attempting to reach his friend.

"Besides if you do this you might never meet Cisco or Caitlin, could you really live without them? Or live with yourself if they ended up living worse off?" Dinah asks compassionately.

"No" Barry replies after a moment with a realization sinking in "My parents wouldn't want me to do this and I couldn't live with myself either if Cisco or Caitlin end up worse. No point in me getting a happy ending if they don't."

Oliver knowing no words would be of help places his hand on Barry's shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze in support. Dinah knowing the same does not move from where she is, as the three remain where they are in silence for some several minutes. Eventually, Barry breaks the quietness.

"You know you guys are welcome to come join us" Barry says.

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood to put up with Joe's comments about me being a serial killer or Iris constantly talking about hot I am" Oliver replies.

"Iris does not constantly" Barry begins only stops upon Oliver giving him a look "Yeah your right."

"Barry just something to think about but do you really love Iris or just in love with an idea of her? And I wonder if there's somebody else in that room you really do feel more towards but can't because your so wrapped up in Iris" Dinah says.

Oliver merely glances at Dinah with giving a look of "Really, playing Cupid now?" but remains quiet. Frankly, he enjoys seeing this relaxed, more human side of Sara who can be playful. It's something she was starting to regain back when she was initially home the first time. Looks like some time with the Legend's team allowed Sara to regain that part of herself.

"Been giving it, some thought myself and I think I've only been more in love with an idea of Iris, then who Iris is. Iris only started showing me any real romantic interest until after Eddie died, and me telling her about us being married on earth two" Barry says then letting out a breath "The person inside… you mean Cait?"

"Yes, I mean Caitlin" Dinah says.

"I do have feelings for her, I fought them all last year only to realize too late when she married Ronnie who died and later Zoom plus us dating other people, it got complicated. I do know when Hunter took her, it was one of the worst experiences of fear I've ever lived through. Felt like my heart got ripped out. Didn't even sleep much" Barry says various emotions in his tone.

"You need to tell Caitlin that Barry. You wait too long and you might lose the woman you do love only could never tell until after it's too late like me with Laurel" Oliver says warmly and pain seeping in "Don't make my mistakes."

"I thought you loved Sar…Dinah now? I remember you mentioning that in, the this is not Central City speech quite well" Barry replies curiously.

"My relationship with both the Lance sisters is quite complicated, always have loved them both" Oliver says.

"Well in my case it was not until the Gambit went down you developed something more than just carnal attraction" Dinah replies.

"You were my childhood friend, as Laurel was. Did it ever occur that maybe I began developing romantic feelings for you to before the Queen's Gambit?" Oliver asks the blonde-haired woman "While I may have acted like it was simply casual sex, I would be lying if it was not something more to."

"Oh" Dinah replies in a bit of stunned realization.

Glancing between them "I can see how complicated certainly fits. Thank you both for the advice" Barry says turning serious.

"Your welcome. We're going to go grab a bite to eat at Joose's bar. You feel like joining us later?" Dinah replies.

"Yeah sure, be nice for the two teams to hang out without the world ending" Barry replies.

"See you there" Oliver says.

Oliver gets to his feet while Dinah hops off the porch ledge with them walking to the bike with putting on their helmets before climbing on and riding off. After seeing them leave Barry climbs to his feet and heads inside the house.

Closing the door Barry with looking into the living room sees Iris and Wally sitting on the nearest couch with Cisco and Caitlin sitting on another one talking. Barry notices Joe is not around but figures he probably went to go grab a snack or something.

"Who were you talking to out there?" Cisco asks.

"Ah Oliver and Sara, well Dinah now. They are heading off to Joose's bar, you feel like joining them? It would be just us two teams" Barry replies.

"Sure, I'm always up for visiting with my favorite archer" Cisco says.

Barry rolls his eyes at that.

"You coming to Caitlin?" Cisco asks.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to sing Karaoke because that's an experience I'd rather forget" Caitlin says.

"Why? I thought you did good" Barry replies.

"I was drunk" Caitlin says flatly.

"True" Barry says.

Cisco and Caitlin get to their feet with walking over to where Barry is who opens the door. As Barry lets Cisco and Caitlin by Iris comes walking over to where Barry is.

"Why are you following us?" Barry asks in confusion.

"You said the team so I'm coming with you. Besides I thought we could give us a go and I always like seeing my favorite hot archer" Iris replies.

"But you're not the team Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and I are Team Flash. Not you which I've recently decided to not give us a chance at all. Sorry for giving you false hope but we are not good for each other. Besides you only became interested in me once Eddie died" Barry says, "And I don't appreciate you constantly calling Oliver hot in front of me, and neither does he."

"So, what, you're choosing those two over me? I'm the woman who is fated to be your wife in the future and already is on another earth" Iris says irritably.

"Iris if it comes down to them or you, I'll choose them. And using a future that is in flux does not mean a thing, and actually I think I saw some divorce papers in earth two Barry's lab anyway" Barry replies.

"What changed? You've chased me for two years, what changed?" Iris asks.

"Caitlin got kidnapped" Barry replies simply.

"Between me and her who would you chose?" Iris asks jealously.

"Her every time" Barry says.

"But I pulled you out of the speed force, I'm your lighting rod" Iris says.

"No, you just happened to show up when the speed force decided to let me go. If anybody's my lighting rod it's Caitlin who helps ground me, she understands all sides of me. You have zero understanding of what being the Flash means. Sometimes you don't even want me as Barry. And I'm done wasting my time on this conversation" Barry says firmly.

Before Iris can say anything else Barry steps out on the porch and closes the door with walking off the porch to join Cisco and Caitlin in the yard. In the house, Iris upset and jealous turns around to see Wally looking at her.

"You're going to let him be a selfish jerk to me?" Iris asks irritably.

"No, you're the one being selfish and inconsiderate. Watching the two of you interact reminds me of toxic fumes from a bad engine. Barry is too good for you" Wally says.

Iris walks past her brother displeased and heads up the stairs.

Meanwhile back outside Barry, Caitlin and Cisco are talking.

"So, I'm guessing you heard all that?" Barry asks.

"We were not eavesdropping" Caitlin says, a little awkward at hearing Barry's speech for his feelings towards her and her own conflicting emotions.

"Yep we heard all of it man, I'll leave you two alone to talk" Cisco says.

Barry and Caitlin watch as Cisco walks further off into the yard giving them some privacy.

"Well… I'm not sure where to start" Barry says awkwardly running a hand through his brown hair.

Meeting his eyes "How about the truth, I need to hear you say it because I've risked my heart enough in these past few years only to keep getting hurt, I can't go through that again" Caitlin says.

"Cait I love you; I've been falling in love with you these past two years only I've been to blind to see it until now. Once Zoom took you… it felt like my heart got ripped out" Barry says honestly.

"Barry, I love you too. It's just everything that's happened these past two years I just wasn't sure there would be a chance" Caitlin says.

Leaning over Barry kisses Caitlin on the lips who eagerly returns it with a feeling of warmth, love, passion, and longing on making up for two years of waiting. It feels like everything else melts away with just being the two of them. Soon enough they are brought back to reality as they spilt apart. A light blush is on both their cheeks.

"You know most people actually go on a date first before admitting they love each other" Caitlin says.

"Well I think we've long since left normal behind in our lives" Barry says a light smile "Though would you like to go on a date with me Dr. Snow?"

"Yes, Mr. Allen I would" Caitlin replies a warm smile.

"So, let me guess a whole lot better than kissing Everyman, huh" Cisco says walking back over.

Looking at Snow "What?" Barry asks in concern.

"I thought he was you. I'll tell you the details some other time" Caitlin replies then gives a mock glare to her other friend "How did you even know?"

"We have security cameras at the Labs, remember? Don't worry I deleted the footage" Cisco says.

"Good" Caitlin replies.

"Ah, I meant to give you this. Harry with his specialization in miniature technology created this" Cisco says pulling out a small golden ring.

Cisco tosses Barry the item which he catches to see a lightning bolt in the middle of a circle onto the top of the ring, with a miniature button. Letting out a grin Barry slides the ring onto his right middle finger with looking at Cisco.

"Thank you and if you see Harry before I do, tell him said I thanks" Barry says.

"Your welcome and I will. Though you'll probably just increase his ego" Cisco says.

"True" Barry replies.

Hearing a motorcycle pull up to the sidewalk the Team Flash members watch as a woman dressed in dark clothes with a leather jacket climbs off, and removes her helmet to reveal the face of one Lisa Snart. Placing her helmet down on the bike Lisa walks over to where Cisco is at.

"Hello Barry, Caitlin" Lisa says in greeting.

"Lisa" Barry replies in kind, though cautious.

"Relax I'm just here for Cisco" Lisa says.

"We are dating now, so don't go attacking her" Cisco says.

"After that whole thing with my father I've gone straight and well I would say don't even carry a weapon but then I'd be lying. It's not that gold gun Cisco made though" Lisa replies.

"How long has this been going on?" Caitlin asks.

"Ah, just the past few months. Never seemed to be a good time to bring it up with everything going on" Cisco replies.

"Well, we were just going to head off to Joose's bar to meet up with some friends for a bite to eat" Barry says.

"That's actually where I work, I'll put in my shift and take another night off instead. Not going to rob Cisco of spending time with his friends. I'm not that kind of person" Lisa says.

"Mind giving me a ride there?" Cisco asks his girlfriend.

"Sure" Lisa replies.

Cisco and Lisa walk over to the bike where after they shared a brief kiss, they both get on the bike with putting their helmets on before riding off.

"Well, I have to admit I didn't see that one coming. Though glad he's happy" Caitlin says.

Nodding "Makes me even more glad I didn't go screw this all up and ruin it for Cisco or you" Barry says.

Looking at Allen "What?" Caitlin asks curiously.

"Oh, having the ability of time travel after everything that's happened, I was five seconds away from using it to go save my mother from Eobard. Only Oliver and Dinah talked me out of it" Barry says.

"I'm glad they did, otherwise we might not have had this. Besides I know you Barry and you already proved you're not that selfish last year" Caitlin replies taking his hand comfortably.

"And I wouldn't miss this for anything Caitlin" Barry says.

"You know we should probably head over to Joose's bar" Caitlin says then mischievously grins "You know Lisa gave Cisco a ride over, I wouldn't mind the same."

"I was already thinking of doing the same" Barry replies, a light smile.

"Nice to know we are in sync with each other as usual" Caitlin says.

Barry scoops Caitlin up into his arms bridal style who lets out a small laugh of enjoyment as she places her hands around Barry's neck, comfortably. They share a quick kiss before breaking apart.

Within moments Barry is racing off through Central City's streets, although makes sure to go slow enough that Caitlin can see how the city appears when moving at super-speed, along with feeling like he does when using the speed force to race around for the wind rushing by.

In a matter of minutes, they reach the bar with Cisco and Lisa coming in shortly behind before they go inside with joining Oliver and Dinah at a secluded table.

* * *

Time Vault in STAR Labs

A newspaper headline changes from the Flash disappears in 2024 reading the Justice League prevents Crisis event with a picture below showing the Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Killer Frost, among other heroes. Instead of Iris West, the article is now written by Julie Greer.

In another article, it talks about Barry Allen the head of the CCPD forensic Lab successful year marriage to Dr. Caitlin Snow, and the once Mayor Oliver Queen, a position now taken over by former police Captain Quentin Lance, is now again the owner of Queen Consolidated along side his wife Dinah Sara Lance. How Roy Harper, once believed to be The Arrow and his wife Thea Queen, are members of Quentin Lance's Mayoral staff.

Also mentioned how Star City is cleaner of crime and corruption then it has been in decades, an anti metahuman bill has failed to pass and criminal metahumans have gone down in recent years in Central City.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want**

**For Henry Allen getting killed off in the show the only reason they did, it was to give Barry a reason to create Flashpoint. The reason I left him dead is to make the story work of talking Barry out changing time.**

**Onto my next point, Barry creating Flashpoint was the start of what my friend, Stand with Ward and Queen, calls Barty the Time Remnant. Meaning it's not the Barry from the first two seasons we get from 3x01 onwards, but rather a time remnant who is only focused on Iris West, and his own selfishness.**

**In 3x01 it should have been a red flag when Barry never bothered to look up Cisco and Caitlin until needing them. Cause all Barry did was live with his parents and stalk Iris, his mother's own words.**

**So, Barry deciding to not do Flashpoint upon hearing how it could negatively affect Cisco and Caitlin with never being able to live with himself is because unlike what the Flash writers want to try to convince you Barry is not that selfish.**

**The reason why Barry quit obsessing over Iris and began a relationship with Caitlin is Iris, unlike the show, never went onto the porch telling Barry she was ready for a relationship, which restarted his obsession.**

**Oh, Barry getting the Flash ring from Cisco to store his suit in is me using a plot idea they set up with Harry in season 2 only to drop it and never picked up again, until Flash season 5 where we got another WestAllen moment for the WestAllen kid giving her father the ring.**

**Yeah, I would rather have had Cisco or Harry be the one to give Barry his classic Flash ring for storing his suit instead.**

**Regarding Oliver telling Sara how he developed feelings for her to before the Gambit is, from seeing Laurel fanatics reducing Oliver/Sara relationship into being simple sex and they never loved other. Especially before the island with acting like that Laurel's younger sister was this girl Oliver never really met until college.**

**Um Sara Lance, in case, you people want to forget, grew up alongside Oliver and Tommy, just like Laurel did for all four of them have known each other since childhood.**

**While Oliver developing feelings for Sara of more than sex or friendship before the Queen's Gambit is kind of my own headcanon, it at the same time easily fits into the show's canon given they grew up together anyway.**

**Oh, Wally's line about Barry being too good for Iris is taken from the Flash pilot episode for the 1990 show that I've recently started watching.**

**For the line itself is one, you would never hear in the new show and if anything, it would be the other way around for Iris being too good for Barry, which would be a total load of bull crap.**

**Until next time**


End file.
